Desert Pearl transcript
Desert Pearl Transcript Wild's Rim M: Ready for our next assignment, Grim? G: What are the new orders from the Mages Counil? M: Someone in the city of Pearl asked for help. The request wasn't very informative... G: Pearl, eh? City of Delights and Deception. Sounds like our sort of town. M: Isn't the Eternal Desert supposed to be safe? G: Not the whole desert, but the road to Pearl is renowned as well protected. M: You mea protected by guards? Not these Giant Scorpions? Blasted Fields M: Pearl is an independent city, right? G: Yes. It was built around an oasis made by a magical artifact: The Pearl. Hence the city's name. M: How original... G: It's the only haven for travelers in the Eternal Desert, and a wealthy little city. Fiery sands M: The person who contacted the Mages Council is Listener Amir Farzam. Have you heard of him? G: No, but 'Listener' is a high rank in Pearl. M: This Farzam is a politician, then? G: If he's a Listener, then definitely a politician. M: So who rules in Pearl? The Listeners you mentioned? G: No. The Listeners are governed by a Speaker. Although - M: More Vishers! Fevered Plains M Hmm... Other people on the road... G: Perhaps travelers from Pearl? M: Travelers don't normally attack strangers, do they? G: I don't know... The ones we meet seem to. M: Someday I'll put you in a library, Grim. M: Who were those people? They fought well... G: They must be the Whispered, a bandit clan. If they attacked us... Pearl must be in dire trouble. Scorched Dunes M: Blast this desert! G: At least you can bathe later. It takes forever to get sand out of my pages! G: We must be close to Pearl. M: I can see it. But the desert makes the distance hard to judge. Blazing Stones G: The magic in the city ahead... It's completely unbalanced. M: What? G: The three magics ebb and flow, but never too far from the center. Like a pendulum they always swing back; however, this magic is completely disordered. M: Is it safe there? G: When have you ever worried about that? M: Never, but I like enemies I can see. Unbalanced magic is harder to fight than a Visher. Arid Flats Blistered Desert M: You mentioned the Speaker of Pearl. Is he in charge of things? G: Technically, the Lord of Pearl rules with the Speaker as his voice. But no one has seen the lord in... well, ever. M: A myth? G: Most likely. But best to respect the local custom I suppose. Parched Sands G: Why have you stopped? M: I can see the gates of Pearl. They are open, but surrounded by monsters, half snake and half human. G: Charming. Sounds like we'll need to find another way in. Gates of Pearl M: Plants cover Pearl's walls here. I can climb them and enter the city. G: Well, I would deal with that Whispered before you try. Watch out! Empty Lanes M: We made it inside Pearl. G: Ah... Pearl. The city has a reputation for beguilement. M: It doesn't look "beguiling" now. It's overrun with monsters. G: This is the lowest ring of the city, called the Dust. Maybe there are survivors deeper in the city. M: Let's take a look. Infested Roads G: Yech... The magical imbalance is growing worse by the minute... M: It's getting worse? What could cause that? G: I'm not sure... a frightening number of things can throw magic badly out of balance. M: Sounds like our luck. Hollow Plaza M: Who would let plants grow in the streets like this? G: Puzzling... there wasn't time for the city to become overgrown. Well, it's in our way, so away it goes. M: All clear. Hmm... What's this? A silvery stone – Ahh! G: It emanates magical energy! What happened? M The plant! It hit me! And took the stone. What kind of a place is this?! Ransacked Market M: Another snake creature ahead! It's fighting the plants that attacked me. G: Odd... We've passed several plants without trouble. M: The plant is trying to take a stone from the snake creature... like the one we found. And – Stormsblood! The creature transformed! Overgrown Corner M: Blast! I can't fight all of these creatures! Farzam: Only a Council trained Mage would try to. M: What? A survivor? What are you doing out here with the monsters? F: Looking for you. I am Amir Farzam. I hoped the Mages Council would send someone. Ruined Crossroads M: Well met, Listener Farzam. Are there other survivors? F: Plenty. They are in the Verdant District, hiding behind the walls of the wealthy. M: Good. Tell me about the situation in Pearl. F: Certainly. But after you destroy that Lamias. Poisoned Bazaar M: It didn't occur to you to mention these Lamias in your request for aid from the Mages Council? F: I didn't want to seem overly dramatic... M: So what happened here? F: I believe that the problem is the Pearl itself. M: An artifact, yes? F: Indeed. It created a magically balanced oasis. This desert was caused by imbalance, so the city exists because of the Pearl. M: So this new magical imbalance means the city's Pearl is broken? F: Perhaps. I need your help to get to the Pearl and possibly fix it. M: I don't suppose it's somewhere we can just waltz into. F: Ah. A sense of humor. It is in the Hall of Resonance: the most well-guarded building in the city. F: Whispered within the city's walls! Mage, do something! M: Why don't you do something...? Corrupted Avenue M: Right. So how do we get to the Pearl at the heart of the city? F: First we need to leave the Dust. But the area is quarantined. M: You're a Listener. Can't you get us into the Verdant? F: Ah... Well – Look out! Lamias! City's Maze M: Does the Speaker of Pearl live? Is he in the Verdant? F: Yes, unfortunately. Speaker Nolpian Tholamer. He let the Lamias consume half the pearl. G: Did you ask the Speaker to allow an examination of the Pearl? F: Ha! Speaker Noplain and I have been political enemies since I was raised to Listener. G: Hmm... so perhaps if someone else asked... F: A fellow Listener requested an examination. Nolpian denied it, and the man disappeared... Deserted Lanes F: I suppose Speaker Nolpian isn't the most powerful being in Pearl. M: Who is then? F: The Lord of Pearl. M: I thought no one has ever seen the Lord of Pearl? F: Haha! True! But we all pretend the Speaker gets orders from him. Ridiculous, really. M: These plants... They look the same as the plants I climbed the wall with. And the one that attacked me. F: That's the only plant native to Pearl. It's all over the city. M: And does it normally attack people? F No. it must be another side effect of whatever is happening here. Infected Streets M: How did these... you called them Lamias, right? How did they get into the city? F: They didn't. Citizens of Pearl started to transform into those creatures. The people call it Lamias' Disease. M: What?! Lamias' Square M: Has anyone tried to cure "Lamias' Disease"? F: The Menders have, but no luck so far. M: The Menders are healers? F: Part healer, part mystic, and part secret society. They are a powerful group in Pearl. Plagued Alley M: I could use some help fighting these creatures, Farzam. F: Ahh... I'm not really cut out for that sort of messy work. Magic and whatnot. M: You survived well enough before I got here. F: Indeed, but you are here now. It seems a waste not to use your formidable talents. Blighted Plaza M: So, is the disease caused by the imbalance of magic too? F: I think so. The timing coincides precisely. M: And the imbalance was caused by someone tampering with the Pearl? F: … It would explain the Speaker's reluctance to allow an examination of the Pearl. F: More Whispered! Our next job will be to get them out of the city! M: ...I feel like the Lamias are probably a bigger problem. Barren Stalls F: I ought to mention... Speaker Nolpian discovered that I informed the Mages Council of the situation in Pearl... M: ...And? F: He accused me of treason as an Empire spy and sent the Shurk Guards to arrest me. Listener's Gate F: Excellent! The Verdant Wall. And lots of Lamias. We'll have to clear an area in order to climb the wall. M: We? F: My supervisory position is important. Crooked Ways M: How could the Speaker, the leader of the city, pretend nothing is wrong? F: It is the Speaker's job to guard the Pearl... M: You think he might be behind this? F: Nolpian became Speaker recently, and the man hasn't been right since. Allies of Pearl Shurk Watchtower M: Yech – that stench! Like rotted vegetables! F: All the plants in this area are dead. More effects of the imbalance. Shurk Watchtower Secret Crossing M: Hurry! Those plants are our best chance of climbing the wall. F: Probably best to defeat that Lamias before trying to climb... M: Bring it on big guy! M: Grim, something strange happened as I was climbing. The plant. It held my feet in place. Making it easier for me to climb. G: The plant was helping you? M: I think so... Jeweler's Market Shurk: Halt! The Dust is quarantined! Jump back over the wall! Now! F: Jump back? Really? M: He sounds serious. You may have to get your hands dirty with this one. F: Surely not. I have complete confidence in you. Pearlian Palaces F: Blast! There are more Shurks coming. M: Shurks? F: Pearl's guardsmen. Careful. They hunt with pet Blarkhs and Vishers sometimes. M: Wonderful. Verdant Mansions Shurk: In the name of the Speaker of Pearl! Halt and surrender! M: Not likely. S: You are infected with Lamias' Disease! You threaten what remains of Pearl! G: The Disease is magical! You have as much chance of becoming a Lamias here as you do in the Dust! Mender's Halls M: These Menders fight well for healers. G: The arts of mending and breaking the body are inexorably intertwined. M: ...Your wisdom knows no bounds, Grim. G: Wish I could say the same for you... The Threshold M: This place is a maze! Are we close to the Hall of Resonance and the Pearl? F: Just a little farther. And a few dozen more guards. F: The Hall of Resonance... and Speaker Nolpian. Nolpian: Listener Farzam... I have a dungeon waiting for you. Your friend is...? M: I come from the Mages Council, to offer - N: Both spies then. Shurks! Arrest them! The Lord's Entry G: Well fought, Mage! F: Quick! We have to follow the Speaker! Listener's Walks M: Did you see the stone the Speaker wore? F: What? M: The Speaker wore a silvery stone. Like the ones we've seen in the city, but larger. They seem to be attracting the plant life. Shadow Hallways Viewing Chamber M: The plant is even inside this building. G: Really? Odd... M: And what... the plants! They've entrapped some of the guards! F: Well, lucky for us. M: Maybe it's more than luck... Listener Conclave M: The Speaker! We've caught up to him. F: Speaker Nolpian, I demand that you allow an examination of the Pearl! Nolpian: Heh... I'm glad I get the chance to kill you, Farzam. No one will see the Pearl. F: Hmm... Mage, this fight is all you. Abandoned Hall M: The Speaker is strong! F: How could you let him escape? M: I didn't see you helping... F: Hmph. M: Which way...? F: The Speaker went this way. See, I can be useful. Lonely Corridors Training Grounds Shurk: No! I won't let you – Gah! M: The plant! Did you see that? The plant attacked him! F: Yes, yes... the plants are attacking people. M: Only our enemies! They are helping us! Shurk's Courtyard Command Post F: Now that I'm paying attention... M: What? F: The plants do seem to like you. No accounting for taste, I suppose. Shurk Capain: Halt! I am commissioned with the Speaker's safety. F: Captain, the Speaker has betrayed the city. I believe he tampered with the Pearl. SC: You expect me to believe a spy? Defend yourself, or die! F: Mage...? Emerald Leaves M: This is amazing. It feels like we are outside... F: This is the Speaker's Chamber, the greatest greenhouse in all of Lythia. N: I will destroy you! I will! I will rule Pearl! M: I cannot see the Speaker through these plants. Who is he yelling at? Mossy Paths F: There. Can you hear him in the distane? N: I will let the entire city fall if you do not let go! You weed! Die! Pearl's Trees M: Is the Speaker insane? F: It certainly sounds like it... N: Curse you! No one commands the Speaker of Pearl! F: The Speaker is yelling at no one... M: No. he's yelling at the plant. Jade Haven M: Another battle won – Ahh! What' this? Necromancy! Lord of Pearl: No... I am... the Lord... of Pearl... M: Grim... is it possible that the plant which has been helping us, and is holding up this Shurk, is the Lord of Pearl? LoP: Correct, Mage... I am the oasis... the Pearl and its people... are mine. Pearl's Lord F: Well! My Lord of Pearl, I am Listener Amir Farzam. It is my pleasure to serve you and to stop Speaker Nolpian. G: His pleasure! Wait a minute! F: You wouldn't be here without me, Book. G: What! You – you – politician! M: So, the speaker does have contact with the Lord of Pearl. LoP: Yes... they are always surprised... but none has tried to destroy me... M: I thought Speaker Nolpian tried to destroy the Pearl. LoP: I need... the Pearl. Without it... I would diminish... and die. And so... he broke the Pearl... M: And you've been trying to collect the pieces of the Pearl? LoP: Yes... but they confer some protection... against the imbalance... and against Lamias Disease... M: So that's why we saw you attack people wearing them... LoP: It grieves me.. .but to save the city... the Pearl must be whole. F: Here! This is the Pearl itself, but broken and chipped... M: The stones we've gathered seem to be pieces of the Pearl. But I'm not sure how to fix it... LoP: The Pearl... is poweful. Place the pieces you've collected... next to the Pearl... it will heal itself. F: It is reforming! But a large piece is still missing. Nolpian's piece. LoP: Yes... the traitor will pay. M: The Lord has left the Shurk's body – A scream! Up ahead! N: Nolpian: No! Let me go! You can't have it! M: Player: You cannot escape that many vines, Nolpian. Give us the last piece of the Pearl. N: Nolpian: Ha! Never! I – Agghh! M: Player: The Lord of Pearl has the last piece of Pearl and – The Speaker has become a Lamias! G: Whew... Excellent fight, Mage! LoP: Indeed... you are most skilled... I would be pleased... if you would stay in Pearl... M: I am afraid I serve the Mages Council. It has been an honor to aid you in their name. LoP: You have my gratitude... you are always welcome... in Pearl. F: Oh, well. See you later, Mage! I, my lord, will stay faithfully in Pearl to serve you. LoP: Hmmm... January 2014 Alternate Opening Wild's Run Mage: Fighting Demon Princes all the time is tough work. Isn't there anywhere we could go to just take a break for a while? Grim: Funny you ask Mage! I've been dying to see Pearl. Is is said to be a wonderous sight and is known as the City of Delights and Deception. Mage: Hmm, where can we find this City of Delights. Grim: -and Deception. It's in the Eternal Desert. Not the coolest of places, but safe enough as far as Lythia goes these days. Grim: Let's check it out then. Eron: Mage, we have cultists to track and a Fourth Dawn to stop. We don't have time for this. Mage: We can't be all work and no play Eron. Some of us need to relax every once in a while. Ava: I agree with Eron. We simply don't have time for this. If you two are abyss-bent on seeing this city, the Eron and I will go find Torbane on our own. Let's go Eron. Grim: That stodgy old knight and ill-mannered witch would have just held us back from all the delights. No turning back now Mage! Category:Transcripts Category:Events